<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Second Go Around, Tommy’s Final Chance by Soulless_Fawn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523141">A Second Go Around, Tommy’s Final Chance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulless_Fawn/pseuds/Soulless_Fawn'>Soulless_Fawn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Wilbur Soot, Blood and Injury, Cat Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Character Death, Cuddling, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Family, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Gamma Ranboo, Gen, He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrids, Lava - Freeform, Misunderstandings, Mobs, Nesting, Nether, Night Terrors, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Omega TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Pack Dynamics, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic A/B/O, Platonic Cuddling, Potions, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sad, Scared Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Scents &amp; Smells, Second Chances, Sigma Dream, Technoblade Protects TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), The Nether (Minecraft), Time Travel, Trust Issues, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, enderman-cat hybrid Ranboo, revival, young TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:08:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulless_Fawn/pseuds/Soulless_Fawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy wanted to give up. He had nothing left. Dream yelled at him from a far. Saying he won’t do it. That he won’t jump. I guess the man didn’t think of how much he’s gone through. How much he lost. Death seemed much better then the life he had. The life he was supposed to keep living. So he fell. Off the cliff in the nether.</p>
<p>No one got a second chance. And Tommy would never think of why he deserved one. So it was definitely a surprise when he comes to in the past. He had his family again, his pack. But he used his last and only life when he fell. So why was he given a second chance? Why him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Wilbur Soot, Ranboo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>969</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy stands on the edge of the nether. Dream behind him. Tears burned off his face from how hot it was. Dream talked back to the boy. Tommy didn’t listen. He looked down at the lava. His clothes were messy and ripped. His family was torn apart. He had nothing. And yet he didn’t jump. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy we both know you're not going to jump. So just come back.”. Dream wore a smirk on his face. Like he knew everything. He didn’t. Tommy turned around and faced the other man. “Fuck you Dream.”. And so he leaned back. Dream wasn’t fast enough. He never thought the kid would do it. Tommy never jumped. He never took his last life away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he fell. Fell because life had pushed him too far. His brother hated him. His father disowned him. Tubbo exiled him. And Wilbur, he waited for him. The lava burned through Tommy’s skin and bone. He screamed. The one last thing he left before he died. His voice rang out across the nether. He had no pack. So there was nothing left holding him up. There was no Wilbur. There was no light. Pain and darkness swallowed him.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was this the after life? Because if it was it was a shity place. But then the pain moved. It confused Tommy. The pain flared up in the boy's arm. A cool breeze washed over him. “Tommy!”. A voice rang out. It was odd. Tommy remembered the voice being much horser, more cracked. Tears stopped burning up and just decided to slide down his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy opened his eyes. How did he still have them? Wouldn’t his whole body have burned in the lava by now? Tommy looked up. His eyes went wide. Wilbur ran over to him. He was much taller then he had remembered. And younger? “I fucking told you not to clime the tree!”. Wilbur bent down and cradled Tommy. Tommy fit perfectly in his brother's arms. How could that be? The last time he could fit in Wilbur’s arms was when he was just a kid. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy grabbed at his arm. It hurt a lot. He looked up at Wilbur. Something was differently wrong. Wilbur stood up with Tommy in his hands. “Dad!”. Wilbur called out as he started to run in a direction. Tommy looked around. The sky was bright blue. He looked down at himself. He was small. Too small. Wilbur came up to a house. “What happened!?”. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy looked to the side. His eyes wide. Phil ran up to the two. He looked younger to. Just like Wilbur. The nail in the coffin was Techno. He stood on the house deck. His hair was up to his shoulders. Much shorter. He was shorter. He was less buff and didn’t carry his netherite sword. Tommy was passed off to Phil.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They went inside. It was his old house. The house he lived in when he was little. Then it clicked. Wilbur was younger, Phil was younger, Techno was younger. He was fucking younger! Tommy was put on the couch as Phil went to go get his medicine kit. Techno walked up to Tommy. “It doesn’t seem to be broken.”. Tommy looked at his arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This memory, it was when he fell out of a tree trying to get a better look at a bird's nest. But it wasn’t a memory. He was re-living the past. He was in the past! Phil ran over with his medicine kit. “Tommy how many times have I told you not to go up the dang trees.”. Phil hissed out. In his fatherly tone. He wrapped up Tommy's wrist. Got out a health pot and put it out for Tommy to drink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he didn’t drink it. He could smell the scent everyone made. All their scents turned to what he knew was worry. Techno didn’t show it but he was the most worried. His scent was the strongest. He was supposed to be dead! Wilbur looked at Tommy worriedly. “Tommy. Drink the potion.”. Techno stared at the younger boy. Tommy’s head started to pound. Black spots came into his vision. “Tommy“. He could hardly hear Techno’s voice. The pounding got too much. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy passed out.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy groaned. The soft material he laid in was trapping him. It felt nice to lay there. Wherever he was. Then a memory popped up in his head. Well two. One version from long ago and the other very close. Tommy shot up out of bed. The room was dark. He breathed in and out heavily. He lifted his head into the air and sniffed. The wolf in him screamed one word. Home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Tommy noticed a certain lack of his own scent. He lifted his arm seeing a bandage wrapped around it. Looking around the room he easily recognized it. It was his and Phil’s. Tommy looked at the bed he sat in. Big fluffy blankets laid on top of him. He looked across the room to see Phil’s bed. It was very common for parents to sleep in the same room as the pups. Tommy waddled to the edge of the bed swinging his legs over to side. He stood up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something told him to come out of his room. To be closer to his pack. Right before Tommy went to open the door he stopped. Pack? What pack? He had no pack, he had no family. Then why was his instincts telling him to be with them? To be protected. Tommy stood there for a bit. Thinking over what the hell had happened. He <strike> killed himself </strike> fell. He couldn’t have survived the lava. “Wilbur…”. He had picked him up. He had taken him home…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Where Phil and Techno were. Tommy whimpered softly to himself. He was home, wasn’t he? Maybe this was heaven. But the pain he felt in his arm. It was real. All of this was real. Tommy knew of totems of undying. The rare and almost not able to get item had the power to bring you back to life. But he never had one. But he was definitely still alive. And in the past.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was given a second chance. By who, he didn’t know. Tommy opened the bedroom door. He could hear chatter from down the hall. Tommy walked down the hall as quietly as possible. He soon made it to the kitchen. He peeked through the walkway. Tommy could see Phil making pancakes with both Techno and Wilbur seated at the table. He bit his lip. His eyes started to water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No one could smell Tommy’s distress. If his hypothesis was right then Tommy was around 7-10. And that meant he had no scent of his own. Pups smelled like the pack as a whole. Wilbur was having a conversation when his eyes tilted downwards. Tommy’s and Wilbur’s eyes met. “Good morning Tommy. How are you feeling?”. The tone made Tommy flinch. Tommy quickly wiped at his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wasn’t used to hearing Wilbur like this. He wasn’t used to hearing Wilbur at all. Techno turned his head. Phil did too. “Tommy eyed the three of them. He slowly walked into the kitchen. “I-Im fine.”. Tommy internally cringed at his high pitched voice. “Good to hear. You scared us yesterday pup. Go take a seat I’m almost done with breakfast.”. Tommy nodded as he walked over to the table. He scrambled onto his seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sat in silence. Wilbur and Techno went back to talking. Tommy sniffed the air. There was a strong smell of burnt wood. It wasn’t unpleasant. It was actually welcomed. Like a beautiful campfire in the night. Techno’s scent had always been the strongest. A more calming scent also filled the air. Like sweet tea. It was Phil’s. His father’s scent was definitely the one that brought back memories of cold winter nights.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then there was a calming scent of sage. It was Wilbur. He missed his scent the most. It was always his favourite. Tommy was snapped out of his thoughts by a hand on his head. Wilbur had got out of his chair and walked closer to Tommy. He played with Tommy’s hair. Wilbur then nudged Tommy closer to his chest. Tommy couldn’t believe what was happening. Wilbur was scenting him! It was a simple action. But one Tommy thought he would go his whole life without ever happening again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilbur hugged Tommy close to his chest. Wilbur tilted his head so his scent glands were on Tommy. He then rubbed his head on him. Tommy couldn’t help but breath in the sage smell. Wilbur then tilted Tommy’s head up to reveal his neck. He pressed his own neck to his. Tommy’s scent glands were now covered in Wilbur’s smell. Making him smell just like Wilbur did. After a bit Wilbur let go. Wilbur had purposely over did it. Tommy didn’t have his own scent. So he didn’t need to try and preserve it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilbur let go of Tommy. “There.”. Wilbur said to no one specifically. He then walked back to his seat. Tommy sat there stunned. His cheeks went red. He could hear Wilbur chuckle. “What? Tommy you look like you’ve seen a ghost.”. Oh how right he was. Well, almost. Tommy just stared at Wilbur. “Y-you scented me.”. Wilbur just nodded. “Why wouldn’t I?”. Confusion was leaking from his voice. Scenting your family members was an emotional bonding action. Tommy just never expected Wilbur to do it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Almost done boys.”. Phil stated as he put some pancakes on a big plate. It was Techno’s turn to surprise Tommy. He got up from his chair and walked up to Tommy. Tommy looked up at his oldest brother. Techno stood there. Like he was waiting for Tommy to do something. “Uh, move over Tommy.”. Then it clicked. It was Techno’s turn to scent Tommy. Tommy did as his brother told him to do and moved off the chair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno took his spot. He then patted his legs. Tommy was hesitant. Last time he saw his brother he was covered in blood as he spawned three headed monsters. But Techno now was much smaller. Shorter hair, and less frightening. Tommy’s instincts screamed for him to get up on Techno’s lap. So he followed what they said to do. Techno moved a bit to make sure both of them were comfortable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno then set his head on Tommy’s shoulder. He rubbed at Tommy’s scent glands. The smell of sage of fire wood mixed together. Techno rested his hands around Tommy. In a protective kind of way. Tommy sat stiff in Techno’s lap. Techno definitely noticed. But he didn’t say anything. “All done!”. Phil walked up to the table. He set out four plates of pancakes. A bowl of fruit and maple syrup.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phil took his spot at the table. Techno stopped scenting and kinda nudged Tommy away. So Tommy got off of his lap. Techno stood up and went back to his spot. Tommy took his seat back. He took his plate of pancakes. When was the last time he ate? Dream never liked feeding him. Saying he would get food when he deserved it. “Eat up Tommy.”. Wilbur said. Tommy looked at the man. Then at the food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He picked up his fork and started to eat. The taste sent Tommy back. The memory’s of early mornings with his pack. This had better not been some sick dream. Tommy looked at his left arm. The bandages still sat there. His family sat around the table. Talking. Like nothing was different. Like Phil didn’t kill Wilbur. Like if Techno never betrayed Tommy by attacking Tubbo. Like if Wilbur didn’t blow up a whole fucking country! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy put down his fork for a second. He pinched his skin. It hurt. Tommy sniffed the air. It smelt like home. He was home. He didn’t just have a second chance. Everyone did.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy sat on the back porch. Watching as Techno and Wilbur spared. Phil had him sitting in his lap. The smell of sweet tea all over him. It mixed with the sage and fire wood that both Techno and Wilbur had put all over Tommy. Tommy watched as Wilbur blocked against Techno. That strike would become deadly in the future. He had seen it himself. “Phil.”. Tommy said softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes Tommy.”. Phil looked down at Tommy. He could tell Tommy wasn’t himself. But he explained it away with his arm being slightly hurt. “I want to learn how to use a sword.”. Tommy pointed off to Techno and Wilbur. “Like them!”. Phil chuckled as he patted Tommy’s head. “When your older pup. You're only 10. Let’s wait until you're 13 huh.”. Tommy pouted. He wiggled out of Phil’s grip. “Come on! I’ll be careful!”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s not like he didn’t know how to use a sword. But everything was muscle memory. Tommy needed to relearn everything. Phil just stared at Tommy. “When you're older. Okay? How about we make lunch?”. Tommy frowned. He did love making lunch with Phil when he was younger. But not anymore. But he guessed to Phil he still loves doing it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine.”. Tommy growled out. Phil nodded happily as he stood up. Waiting for Tommy to walk first. Tommy did, going inside the house. He wanted nothing then to yell at Phil. To try and get him to train him in sword fighting. But Tommy needed to lay low. Tommy’s family would probably strap him to his bed and call him crazy if he told them what had happened. The memory’s of war filled Tommy’s head. He just wanted to go with this. At least for a little bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Have a family, a pack, for a second. Tommy at least deserved that. So he stood in the kitchen making sandwiches with his dad. Phil hummed filling the silence of the room. Tommy could feel his eyes on him from time to time. He said nothing about it. Tommy was always yelling, always being yelled at. The silence was quite nice. And Phil’s humming made it better. “Something wrong Tommy?”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy just looked up at Phil. He shook his head no. “Why?”. Tommy was generally confused. Wasn’t he doing this right? Being quiet and part of a family. Wasn’t this what he needed to do? “You're just a little quieter than normal. Is your arm hurting you?”. Tommy looked down at the bandaged arm he had. “A little sore. That’s it.”. Phil nodded. Tommy’s nose quickly caught a smell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was well hidden but he could smell it. Phil’s sweet tea smell changed. Smelling more like a flowery tea. The scent calmed Tommy. Even though he was already. Phil’s scent only became like this when he was in parent mode. For pups it told them that their parents are looking after them. That they are okay to play fight or to adventure. To be themselves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy put the last sandwich together. A hand settled on his head. Ruffling up his hair. “Good job Tommy!”. Tommy smiled at the touch. And so he leaned into it. When was the last time Phil said he did a good job? Tommy couldn’t remember. “Let’s take these to Wilbur and Techno!”. Tommy yelled out. Wanting to stay away from the memory’s. The days which he sat alone in the dirt. With Dream’s voice saying no one cared for him anymore. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phil picked up the sandwiches and put them on a plate. “Let’s go pup.”. Tommy followed Phil back out to the back of the house. Wilbur and Techno were breathing heavily. Wilbur was laid out on the grass. Techno sat beside him. “Have fun out here?”. Phil said walking up to them. He bent down with the plate in hand. “Ya, tired now.”. Wilbur huffed out. Tommy grabbed a jelly sandwich before anyone else could. Both Techno and Wilbur took one each.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks dad.”. “Ya thanks.”. Phil sat on the ground with the plate in his lap. “Don’t just thank me. Tommy helped.”. Wilbur turned to Tommy. Mouth full of food already. “Thanks Tommy.”. Techno nodded to agree with the other. “It was no big deal.”. Tommy replied. His cheeks got a little red. He wasn’t used to compliments. The four males ate and chatted. Tommy stayed silent most of the time. He also stayed next to Wilbur.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His brother was alive. Wilbur was at his happiest. And that in return made Tommy happy. Soon all the sandwiches were done and the sun started to set. The day went fast. Tommy hated that. He didn’t want the day to end. It was perfect. But Phil didn’t care about what Tommy wanted when it came to their nighttime routine. When the sun started to set all the kids were inside. Safe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy sat on the couch with Techno. His older brother was reading a book. Wilbur was strumming his diy guitar. And Phil sat in the armchair. Just relaxing. They had already had their baths and put their pyjamas on. So it was just the calm before bed. “Hey Phil.”. Wilbur had stopped playing the guitar. “Yes Wilbur.”. Tommy looked at Wilbur. Interested in the conversation about to happen. “Can we go out tomorrow.”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phil thought for a second. Tommy remembered this conversation. Phil had said no and they started to argue. Tommy’s heart sped up. Wilbur had yelled saying they never go out and only stayed in the backyard. “Wilbur I don’t think that’s a good-“. “Like an adventure!”. Tommy blurted out. He didn’t do that all those years ago. He stood up from the couch with a big smile. He had to change things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We can go exploring! And climb rocks, and stay out for a while!”. Phil looked over at Tommy. This was the most talkative the pup had been all day. Phil knew something was up. He sighed. “If you guys listen to everything I say. And when I say it’s time to go, we go.”. Phil stated sternly. Wilbur’s eyes shined with glee. While Techno shifted in his spot to sit up more. “Really?”. The pink haired hybrid questioned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I’ll do us some good. To be out as a family.”. Tommy couldn’t stop from jumping around in excitement. And that’s how Phil knew this was the right choice. But Tommy really did know. This is better then the fight, then the door slamming. Tommy was hyper now. He hadn’t let any energy out all day. A pup needed to play. But he kept it in. Techno took Tommy’s excitement as a challenge. As he pushed Tommy to the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy looked up at Techno. He got back up and pushed Techno back. The two started to fight. After a bit Wilbur joined in. Pushing each other around. Trying to pin the other. Wanting to be the strongest. They were all just kids. Kids being kids. And so they fight. Playfully of course. Phil chuckled as he watched. Tommy slipped out of Wilbur’s grasp and tried to pin Techno down. He being older and stronger overpowered the young pup. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After an hour of play the three boys were tired. Tommy yawned. He laid against Techno. But was quickly pushed off into Wilbur’s side. Wilbur just wrapped his arm around his younger brother. “I think it’s time for bed.”. Phil got up from his spot in the armchair and squatted down. Wilbur moved Tommy over to his arms. Phil picked Tommy up with ease. “No. I’m not…”. Tommy yawned as he tried to wiggle out of Phil’s arms. “Not tired.”. Phil just adjusted Tommy as he held him close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy could smell Phil’s scent. It was relaxing. “I’m going to bed.”. Wilbur announced standing up. He stretched and looked at Techno. “You comin?”. Techno just grunted as he also stood up. “Night Tommy.”. Wilbur patted Tommy’s head before disappearing into the hall. Techno did the same. Phil looked down as Tommy looked up. “Bedtime pup.”. Tommy whined but didn’t say anything. He couldn’t lie and say being held by his father wasn’t nice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phil made his way to their room. He opened the door and laid Tommy down on his bed. The soft blankets trapped Tommy. They were so warm and nice. Phil then kissed Tommy on the forehead before going to his own bed. He climbed in and relaxed. Tommy could feel Phil’s eyes on his back. He wasn’t going to go to sleep until he knew Tommy was. Phil was an alpha and a parent. Making his instincts want to protect and keep his family safe. Tommy’s eyes felt heavy. “Night….dad.”. “Goodnight Tommy.”.</p>
<p>And so sleep took him.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream watched as Tommy fell back off the cliff side. He ran over to try and grab him. It was too late. The boy screamed as he sunk deeper and deeper into the lava. Dream quickly took out a totem of undying and threw it in. He then got out a potion and chugged it jumping in. The totem burst signaling it was used. Dream swam in the burning liquid. Tommy was no were to be found. The fire resistance potion burned Dream’s throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream then swam to the side to get out of the lava. He breathed in and out heavily. He was too late. Tommy killed himself. Dream growled underneath his breath. “Fucking child!”. He screamed. How was he going to hide the fact Tommy was gone!? Yes Techno and Phil weren’t on good sides with the boy but they were still family. At least after a month of not seeing him they would start to question Dream. Dream began to run back to the portal. He needed to think of something.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So how was the chapter? Any thoughts? I wanted to put a fluffy chapter of a confused Tommy. Don’t worry it’s going to pick up soon though. Tommy is changing things. Not everything is going to be how he remembers it. 👀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy stiffed up as he saw Wilbur get up from his chair. The older boy walked over to Tommy. A smile plastered on his face. He bent over and started to scent Tommy like he had done yesterday. Tommy was still not used to this. He would have thought he was going to wake up with bandages and burn scars. But no. He woke up to Phil rubbing his back. A calm way to wake up for sure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil chuckled as he put plates of food out. “So after breakfast we’re going out.”. Techno looked over at Phil. “Where are we even going?”. Phil sat down at his spot at the table. He leaned back in his seat. This is when Wilbur had finally let go of Tommy. Going back to his own seat. “There’s this great spot near the cliffs. So we’re heading up there.”. Wilbur’s eyes sparkled. “The cliffs! Really?”. Tommy started to eat his food. Phil just chuckled. “Yes really. If we’re going out then I’m taking you three somewhere special. Now eat.”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for the four males to finish eating. And Tommy couldn’t help but be excited. He had never actually seen the cliffs. Only heard Phil talk about them. Promising that he’ll take them one day. He never did. Everyone got up from their seats and put their plates in the sink. Tommy went to go get changed when his waist gets pulled back. Tommy looked up quickly. His heart raced. He could practically hear Dream’s voice laughing at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream got close in exile. To close for Tommy’s liking. But then he felt rubbing on his neck and the smell of a campfire fill the air. Burning wood. It calmed Tommy. It wasn’t Dream, he was safe. There was no pepper spice in the air. There was no Dream. The thought made Tommy upset. Wanting to be let go. But Techno just started. It would at least be a little bit until he was let go. His wolf side didn’t agree with hiding his feelings. It was built into his instincts to let his pack know how he was doing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So you can guess how pissed off Tommy was when he let at a whimper. Techno stopped what he was doing intently. And Tommy wanted to hide underneath his bed to never see the light of day again. Whimpering was basically admitting something is wrong. It being anxiety, he’s mad, sad or overall not feeling great. And Tommy never told anyone when he wasn’t feeling the best. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy was a beta and was sixteen. Or he was. So he grew out of his instincts telling him to show his feelings. It was just things pups got. Tommy wasn’t skilled to hide this. He hasn’t had to deal with it. “Tommy you okay?”. Phil spoke up from the sink. Techno still had his hands around Tommy. He couldn’t move. Techno looked over at there father. He didn’t know what to do. Phil put the finale dishes away and wiped his hands. “Tommy? What’s the matter pup.”. Phil got in front of Tommy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy held back another whimper.</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘No ones going to scent a stupid beta. But I can do it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  <em>
    <span>’. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A shiver went down Tommy’s shine. Both Techno and Phil saw this. Dream was nice sometimes. He would scent Tommy. But the smell was overwhelming and he did to much. To the point Tommy couldn’t even smell his own scent. “I’m fine.”. Tommy spoke up. Techno also got in front of Tommy. He looked normal to any on looker. “Tommy we both herd you whimper.”. Techno was worried. He never showed his emotions so there family just got used to seeing the little changes he did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno was worried and Tommy could tell because of how he gripped onto Tommy’s side. How he looked over Tommy for any injuries. How he never left the room. “I said it was nothing!”. Tommy pushed past the two. Running down the hall and to his room. Ignoring his instincts to just yell out, I was exiled with Dream! Tommy got to his room and closed the door. Sliding down it. Why couldn’t he just keep his wolf side under control. This was supposed to be a happy day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy?”. He looked up to see Wilbur. Putting his shirt on. He had ran into Wilbur’s room. Fucking shit! Tommy was shaking now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘No one loves you anymore. But I’m still here.’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Tommy closed his eyes. His closed his mouth shut. Not letting out a single sound. Tommy stood up and ran out of the room. How unlucky was he! “Tommy wa-“. The door closed behind him. Cutting off what Wilbur was going to say. He went into the right bedroom this time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And in the right room he was alone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Your never going to be alone Tommy. You have me.’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He shook his head. Dream told him so many things. So many things that Tommy didn’t know if it was right or wrong. So instead of thinking about it he got ready. Ready to go out side with his pack. Tommy smiled. His pack, all his. They weren’t the same people that Tommy knew. They had a chance at a better life. It didn’t stop Tommy from stiffening under their touch and watching their every move though. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t think he would be able to stop it really. At least his brother was alive and his other one didn’t want him dead. Tommy quickly got changed and left the room. He walked to the living room to see the rest of his family chatting. “Looks like Tommy’s ready! Took you long enough.”. Wilbur spoke up as he watched the younger walk into the room. Wilbur was playing with the hem of his shirt. Anxiety showing through hill eyes. “You alright to come Tommy?”. Phil spoke up as he started to make his way to the door. “Yep!”. Tommy just said simply. You know, like a liar.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m so sorry for the long wait to just get this short chapter. I don’t know what happened. One moment I was writing then in the next I was hit with the biggest brain block for this book ever. So I decided to fix my brain block by doing a time skip. Probably like a month or something. Just to get past the settling down bit. Because what I wanted to do with this book takes place after Tommy’s been there for a bit. Probably why I couldn’t figure out what to do. I didn’t have many plans for this beginning part. So see you next chapter. A month in the future!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy seemed to have forgotten how boring it was to be a pup. Yes the last three weeks had been amazing. But this week however, was terrible. Okay maybe that was a bit overboard but Tommy still stands by it. It’s been boring. And maybe a bit suffocating. Being a pup means that you don’t have a scent. Means you stick close to your pack members. Means your never left alone!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can’t blame his family. There doing what you do with pups. But mentally he was still sixteen. And having someone always around him is getting weird. It was mostly Phil. Tommy liked spending time with his father. Cuddling with him...But that didn’t mean he wanted to be around the man for the whole day!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy sighs as he looks to the couch. Phil sat doing a puzzle. He wanted to go adventure in the woods. To go look at his favourite places to hang out. But he had to stay with Phil because his brothers were out in the back sword fighting. And you can only watch so many training sessions before you go crazy yourself. So he sat on the couch. Lazily looking around the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy somehow was able to keep the whole time travelling thing a secret. And was getting better with flinching when it came time to get scented. But he could tell his family was getting a little confused with him. How he’s been acted differently. The bubbly child were would yell and scream was now quiet and still. Doing things when asked without question. They haven’t even brought up the flinching.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy you tired?”. Phil spoke up. Not looking away from his puzzle. “Mhm.”. Tommy looked up to watch as his father worked. “You’ve been quiet over there.”. Phil noted as he looked up and made eye contact with him. “Bored.”. Phil smiled and motioned to his puzzle. “Why not help me with this.”. Tommy just shook his head and sat up in the armchair. “Puzzles are stupid.”. He breathed in a bit. “I wanna go out.”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil put in another piece in his puzzle before turning back to Tommy. “Out where? The backyard?”. Tommy shifted in his spot. He can do this. All he needed to do was ask. “To the woods. To play.”. He watched as Phil instantly went into parent mode. His seat tea sent went into a flowery one. “You haven’t wanted to go to the woods since your tree fall.”. Phil started slowly. “You gotta take Wilbur or Techno with you. And stick close to your brothers.”. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He warned sternly. Tommy just smiled and jumped out of the armchair. “Yes! Thank you Big Man. I’m going to clime so many trees!”. Tommy joked as he ran to the back. Not noticing the confusion on his fathers face. When had Tommy started to call him Big Man? Tommy opened the back door. Looking out into the backyard he could see Wilbur under Techno as the piglin hybrid pinned him down. He guessed they gave up on using swords.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One of you have to come with me!”. He shouted at the two of them. Already making his way towards the trees that lined there property. Techno saw where he was going and quietly got to his feet. “What are you doing?”. Tommy turned around with a big smile. “Going on an adventure!”. Techno didn’t seem to like the idea of Tommy going out and turned to look at Wilbur. Only to find he was already at the door. “Have fun you to!”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And with that Wilbur went inside. Leaving Techno to watch over Tommy. He didn’t waste any more time as he walked towards the trees. Techno silently following him. They made their way to a path before leaving that behind as well. Tommy looked around the area. This was where he spent a lot of time when he was little. But it was always with someone. Never being alone. “Where are you going?”. Techno questioned as they were now off the path.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t know.”. “You don’t know. Well that’s fantastic.”. His older brother sarcastically said. Clearly not really wanting to be out here. They soon found a clearing and sat down. Tommy looked around. He wanted to make a Fort. When he was thirteen he made a treehouse but then it broke because, well a thirteen year old made it. So a Fort would be easier and since he was technically sixteen mentally he could build one. Maybe? “Hey Tommy.”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked over at Techno. Freezing right as they made eye contact. Techno had that look. The one he got when the voices were screaming in his head. It never ended well when the voices became too much. It leads to blood. It always led to blood. “Did something happen.”. Tommy blinked in surprise. What? “What do you mean?”. Techno shifted in his spot. Still staring daggers into him. “You’ve changed.”. Oh shit. “I thought it was because you hurt your arm. But after it healed you still stayed quiet.”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy was stupid. How could he think that Techno wouldn’t notice? The whining, flinching, following what he was told. That wasn’t ten years old Tommy. That was broken sixteen year old Tommy. He bit his lip. What was he supposed to say to that? Tommy looked away from his brother. How Techno looked at him reminded him of so much pain. Blood and fireworks. Being alone. Being without a pack.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His wolf side whimpered at the thoughts. Sending tears down his cheeks. He was safe now. But that didn’t mean the memories were gone. That didn’t mean he didn’t </span>
  <span>throw himself</span>
  <span> fall off into lava trying to get away from Dream. The smell of burnt wood turned into a soft charcoal smell as arms wrapped around him. He was pulled into Techno’s lap. “Tommy I-I’m sorry. Don’t cry. Uh, you don’t have to answer. I was just worried! So don’t, don’t cry. Okay?”. Techno tried to sooth him with words that were stuttered and worried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy didn’t want to listen to his wolf side. He wanted to scream and run away as far as his small legs could carry him. To get away from the Blood God. Because that was what he was supposed to do. But he gave into his instincts and gripped Techno’s shirt. Trying to get closer to him. “I-I don’t want to be hurt anymore.”. Tommy whispered. Techno heard and let out an aggressive growl. It wasn’t aimed at him though. The growl actually calmed Tommy down further.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No ones going to hurt you.”. Techno was stern and sure. Not aware that he was the one who was the one to hurt him. At least in the future Tommy came from. Tommy wiped at his eyes and nose. Not letting go anytime soon. The rumbling of the growl died down. Tommy’s wolf side wanted to be near his pack. Even though he wanted to be left alone. Even though he’s been near them so much. He wanted to go back. “Can we go home?”. He looked up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scanning his brother's face. His bright red eyes, shoulder length pink hair and tucks. This was Techno. The Blood God before he got the title. His skin not having one scar on it from war. “Of course.”. He looked so soft now. Techno stood up as Tommy wrapped his arms around his neck. Keeping steady. Maybe Tommy could help Techno somehow. When did it start? The blood shed when did it start?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It started when Techno started to go to tournaments. That’s where he got his name. That’s when he drifted from being his brother. Tommy leaned his head close to Techno’s neck and sniffed. Smelling the campfire that is his brother. “Please don’t leave me to…”. Techno just squeezed him closer. “I’m not going anywhere. Plus someone needs to look after you.”. Techno joked. Tommy laughed. Tommy wasn’t going to have anymore bloodshed happen to his family. He was selfish. But he didn’t fucking care.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy laid in bed. The smell of sweat tea danced in the air while soft snores rang out behind him. He sat up slowly and looked over at his father. Would he wake up if he left? To be honest Tommy had never tested it. He waddled over to the edge of the bed and held his breath. It wasn’t like he was going to do anything bad. But his pup self yelled at him to stay in bed. Not to leave the room. He’s never had to fight with himself like this before. After you present that part of yourself fucks off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well some of it. Phil’s an adult and still has his alpha self yelling at him to keep eyes on Tommy and his brothers. Tommy swung a leg off the bed. Followed by the other. He shifted forward until his feet touched the floor. He gently put all his weight on his legs and stood up swiftly. Phil kept sleeping. One step, two step, three step, many steps. Tommy was at the door. Turning one last time to make sure his father was sleeping. He was. So Tommy turned the knob and opened the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly walked out into the hall and closed the door behind him with a click. Tommy’s heart was pounding in his chest. He got further and further from the door. Making his way out into the back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Weak little beta. No pack, no home.’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Tommy reached for the knob of the door. He opened it and was met with a gust of cool air. It made him shiver. He stepped out anyways. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Put the armor in the hole Tommy.’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Tommy shook his head at the memory. He closed the door behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t going to be weak. Tommy looked at the moon from his spot on the porch. It was beautiful. Tommy marched to the shed with determination. Wiping it open he was met with wooden practice swords. He wasn’t going to be weak. He grabbed it. It was heavy in his weak and untrained arms. He held it with both arms. He wasn’t going to be weak. He walked to the centre of the backyard. He raised the sword up and got into a battle stance. He moved it around slowly. He wasn’t going to be weak anymore!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Vwoop</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy stopped dead in his tracks. He turned slowly to the forest lining their house. His hands clenched around the wooden sword. In the bush he could see a familiar tail poking out from behind a tree. A black and white tail. Tommy fully turned towards the trees. Keeping his eyes on the tree. Soon enough a small head peaked around it. They were shaking. Tommy and the enderman hybrid made eye contact.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was unlikely that he would see him again. At least right now. But it wasn’t out of the question. In the past Tommy knew he slept through this night. He didn’t sneak out to try and train. So if this enderman was here, he would have just passed by not ever knowing. Once connecting eyes the other flinched and hid back behind the tree. Their eyes...their red and green eyes…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ranboo?”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After hearing his name the very small boy stepped back. Surprised that Tommy knew their name. “W-wait!”. Tommy dropped the wooden sword. Ranboo took off into the trees. Tommy’s heart pounds in his head. His wolf self screams at him to stay near the house. But he never listened. Not this time. Not as he ran past the trees chasing after the small and young enderman hybrid. The small and clearly terrified enderman. “⟟’⋔ ⌇⍜⍀⍀⊬!”. Ranboo shouted. “⌿⌰⟒⏃⌇⟒ ⌇⏁⍜⌿ ☊⊑⏃⌇⟟⋏☌ ⋔⟒!”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t understand!”. Tommy was huffing and puffing as he continued to run after the boy. “J-just slow down a bit will you! You're not in trouble!”. While running neither one of the boys saw the large tree root sticking out of the ground. Or the hill on the other side of that root. Ranboo tripped over it making Tommy slam right into his back. They both fell to the ground. Tumbling down a hill that was there. They hit the ground hard. Tommy was dizzy for a bit. Feeling the world move around him. A chest went up and down underneath him. He looked up. Meeting red and green eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both boys were breathing heavily. Ranboo’s ears flattened against his head as tears rolled down his face. The smell of caramel that surrounded them turned salty. The older boy whimpered uncontrollably. Tommy took a second to just look at him. He was much smaller than the last time he’s seen him. Much skinnier too. “You okay?”. Tommy blurted as he sat up off of him. Ranboo scrambled back away from him but didn’t get up. He looked a bit beat up as he was the one to take the brunt of the fall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“⍙⊑⏃⏁?”. Okay now that sounded like a question. Tommy didn’t know Ender at all. “I’m sorry I don’t speak Ender.”. Tommy made sure to keep his voice calm. He had no scent to show he wasn’t a danger. No he just kept his movements to a low. “Uh, I speak Common. You okay?”. Please understand. Ranboo stared at him for a bit. Tears still fell down his face. Their whole body shook too. “C-com-one”. Tommy smiled and nodded his head. “Do you understand? I’m not going to hurt you.”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo stiffened at the word ‘hurt’. “H-hurt!?”. He said frightened. Putting their hand to their chest to protect where their pearl lays. Tommy shook his head rapidly. He put his hands up defensively. “No, I'm not going to hurt you! You're safe with me.”. Ranboo seemed to calm down a bit at that. They however kept their hand on their chest. “S-af. Safe.” “Yes you're safe.”. The salty caramel scent turned into a more sugary caramel. “So-we.”. Tommy tilted his head. Thinking. “Why?”. He tried to keep his sentences short.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looking. Looked wa-mer”. Tommy nodded. Ranboo was looking for a place to hide out the night wasn’t he. If he thought about it, when he was ten he remembered his father yelling about how some wild animal got into their shed. “Oh…”. That makes sense. If all those years ago that ‘wild animal’ was just a Ranboo then it would make sense that Tommy caught him. “It’s okay! No need to worry.”. He sent the other a big smile. Ranboo wiped away his tears and sat up fully. His ears flicking to the side again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy let out a yawn. He should probably go back...His eyes met Ranboo’s for the second time. “I have to go.”. Ranboo again took some time to think about what he said. After understanding he frowned slightly and nodded. Tommy stood up. He didn’t bother to help Ranboo up as he knew the other was still a little scared of him. “How about I come look for you tomorrow night?”. Ranboo perked up at that. “You come back?”. He nodded. “Ya! Oh uh, the names Tommy by the way.”. Ranboo’s tail wagged happily behind him. “Nam Ranboo!”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay Ranboo! See you tomorrow night.”. Tommy looked around. “Same spot. Okay?”. Ranboo nodded as he turned around and walked away. He only hopped his horrible memory having friend could remember this chat. He knew Phil, Techno and Wilbur would not trust Ranboo if he brought him home. Plus the whole thing of sneaking out to begin with. Tommy sniffed his clothes. Thanking whatever god there was that Ranboo’s scent didn’t get on them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He will definitely come back tomorrow. With food, maybe some bandages and a promise. A promise that he’ll help his old friend. “I’m going to save you too, Ranboo.”.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo stared as the blond human walked off into the night. His tail wagged happily behind him. He wasn’t in trouble. He was safe, at least for now. Ranboo looked around the small clearing. No mobs seemed to be around the area. He shifted in his spot and tried to get up. His legs ached as he slowly stood. He could feel the dirt plastered onto his pants from the fall. He didn’t care much. It wasn’t like it was common for him to be actually clean. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ranboo frowned at the thought. He didn’t like to be dirty. It’s just he never had time to clean himself. In between surviving as a double mob hybrid and having a terrible memory he had no time to take care of himself. That in itself showed on his body. How he probably smelled and his ribs were seen through his skin. Maybe that part was because of his enderman genes. He wasn’t really sure on that part. Ranboo looked around and walked off towards some bushes. He went into them and laid down against the forest floor. Sleep felt nice around now. So he closed his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Ranboo curled in on himself as the village kids threw rocks at him. He whimpered and his scent turned salty. He only understood some of what the kids were saying. As he was born knowing Ender and not Common. “Nasty….gamma….eww….don’t get close….he stinks!”. Ranboo continued to whimper as he moved to cover his head more. At that the kids closest to him moved back. They moved back…. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Ranboo quickly stood up. He had a few inches on the kids. “ </em> <b> <em>Leave me alone</em> </b> <em> !”. He yelled in Ender. Some of the kids backed away but others continued to throw small rocks. People didn’t like gammas. Said they were unnatural. Disgusting things that didn’t deserve a role in the dynamics. He walked forward. They stepped back. No one wanted to smell disgusting. He launched at the kids and tackled one. He pressed his chin on the boy's neck. He yelled and pushed. “He’s scenting me!”. Ranboo understood that clear as day. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> He got off the kid after a bit. The boy now smelled like salted caramel. He looked like he was going to throw up as he ran away with his friends. Ranboo chuckled. Like his scent was going to do anything to him. Then the pain in his head hit him like a truck. Oh ya, they were throwing rocks at him. Ranboo growled as he stood up off the alley floor. “ </em> <b> <em>Stupid humans</em> </b> <em> ”. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ranboo’s eyes opened and he looked around. Where was he? He sat up and instantly regretted it as pain shot through his back. He must have slept wrong…or landed on it wrong. He fell yesterday. Down a hill because he was scared of something. What was he scared of? Ranboo looked around. Oh ya! The blond boy. What was his name? Tommy? Ya that sounded right. Okay so he was running away from the blond boy named Timmy. Then the boy caught him and said he would come back. He smiled. He remembers now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ranboo stood up on shaky legs and looked around. Small clearing, it’s oak wood. So no sweat berrys. He doesn’t need to eat right now anyways. The sun isn’t that far up the sky and all the animals around were making noise. Ranboo walked to the middle of the clearing. He always liked mornings. They were nice. Much better than the cold nights filled with mobs. He sat down in the clearing as he thought of ways to entertain himself. He could go and collect flowers. But then he might forget where he went. He needs to be here tonight to see that strange boy again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ranboo lays down on his stomach and thinks. Everything he comes up with either he can’t do because he wound have to leave or because he doesn’t have the materials. Which just leads him to needing to leave to go get said materials and he can’t do that. He groans as he rests his head in one hand. He’ll just have to wait here then. At least until the boy comes back.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Ranboo watches as Timmy stumbles down the hill with a huge bag on his back. He wouldn’t be surprised if he tripped and fell on his face. Once on leveled ground Timmy started to look around. Ranboo ducked back behind a tree. He wasn’t stupid. He had no clue who this kid was. So it was only smart to be cautious. “Ranboo your tail is sticking out from behind the tree.”. The bot deadpans with a snort. At the mention of his name Ranboo peeks out from the tree. Then the words sink in. His face heats up and his cheeks turn a light purple.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why must his tail betray him? Timmy sits down on the forest floor and takes off his bag. Ranboo eyes it warily. Timmy slowly takes out some food and medical supplies. Why? Ranboo had no clue. “You can come out you know.”. Timmy says from his spot in the clearing. Ranboo tiptoes out of his amazing hiding spot and slowly approaches the other kid. He sits down a bit away and watches. If Timmy makes one bad move he’s bolting. “Are you hungry?”. Ranboo looks up from his hands. Not making eye contact. He hates that. So he looked at the kids cheek instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s close enough right? “H-hunger. Food?”. He asked as he looked at the stuff laid out on the ground. “Ya. I couldn’t get any meat as Phil would definitely notice but I got potatoes and some carrots.”. Ranboo’s tail started to waggle at the mention of food. His stomach agreed with the body part as it grumbled loudly. Timmy chuckled and slowly undid some cloth revealing the two items. “See. You can have all of it. I already ate dinner.”. Ranboo nodded. Caution thrown out the window. If he was going to die of food poisoning he was fine with that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grabbed at the food and unhinged his jaw. He put two small potatoes in his mouth before clicking his jaw back into place. He was too busy with the food that he didn’t notice how Timmy was shifting closer. Yes the food was bland but at least he couldn’t taste poison. Maybe this Timmy kid was different from the old village kids. Ranboo stopped eating the moment he felt hands on his hip. He froze in place. Ranboo could feel the hands slowly move his shirt up. He turned and looked down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Timmy was, what was he doing? Timmy didn’t look like he liked what he was seeing as a finger pressed against a bruise. Ranboo flinched and shoved the boy away. He said he wouldn’t hurt him. Then why- “sorry! I was just checking to see if you had any injuries. Sorry.”. Timmy put up his hands and backed up. Ranboo curled in on himself as he stared the other down. “D-don’t. All fine.”. He mumbled as he shoved another potato in his mouth. “Okay, okay I won’t touch. But you are injured. Plus that fall yesterday was pretty bad.”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Timmy said as he pointed off to a potion bottle. The pink liquid fizzed and swirled in the glass container. “You're injured.”. Timmy repeated again. “Can you drink that? It’ll help I promise. It will taste like fucking garbage but I promise you’ll feel better.”. Ranboo looked at the potion bottle then back to Timmy. He slowly crawled over to it and once in reach snatched it in his hands. He quickly backed away and popped the cork on it off. Ranboo looked to Timmy one last time before drinking the liquid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He almost spit it out the moment it touched his tongue. He looked over to the boy. He looked hopeful. Something about him felt safe. So Ranboo swallowed and chugged the rest. He really shouldn’t be this trusting of a random person he met. But it’s not like he could get any worse. Okay that was a lie Timmy could have easily poisoned him and he would die but hey! At Least he has a full stomach now. After chugging the drink Ranboo covered his mouth with his hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt like he was going to throw up. It was nasty. After a minute his hand dropped and his eyes widened. His back and legs weren’t as sore as before. He could only guess that the bruises that littered his body were fading quickly now. “Better?”. Timmy questioned. His voice mirrored his facial expressions. He was hopeful. “Yes.”. Ranboo said plainly. “Thank you. Timmy.”. Timmy looked up at him quickly. He looked confused for a second then burst out laughing. Ranboo flinched back at the volume. “What?”. He had to ask. What was funny? “Y-you called me Timmy! Fuck, Ranboo my names Tommy!”. Tommy wheezed out as he started to roll on the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ranboo couldn’t help but laugh with him at his own mistake. Leave it to Ranboo to mess someone’s name up. After a bit they both calmed down. Tommy looked behind him then at his bag. “I kinda need to go now.”. Ranboo’s good mood deflated at the words the younger boy spoke. He seemed to realize this as he continued. “I’ll be back tomorrow! Don’t worry. I just can't stay out long.”. Ranboo nodded at the words. Tommy got up and shoved the empty glass potion bottle back into his bag along with the cloth that covered the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With everything packed back up Tommy put it on his back and turned to walk off. Without facing Ranboo he spoke up quickly. “See you tomorrow.”. “Tomorrow.”. Ranboo agreed as he watched his friend climb back up the hill. He smiled as Tommy left out of view. When had the gamma ever have a friend? Ranboo didn’t know. But he liked the sound of it. Tommy was his friend. And he was his.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Ranboo stared up at the sky. He spent a lot of days doing that. He couldn’t really go anywhere. For the past two weeks he’s been lazing around the area. Not much to do when you couldn’t trust yourself not to forget how to get back. Tommy was honestly the only reason he had decided to stay. He was going to go off south. To the Hypixel village. But here it was nicer. He had thought about it many times. No rude kids and snobby adults. A noise off in the distance caught his attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked over and saw a rabbit. He waved at the animal. Of course it ran off once he did that. Animals were more scared then he was. He frowned at the thought. He was alone. Of course Tommy was good company. He also taught Ranboo some swears in Common! But in the morning he was alone and at night Tommy never stayed for over two hours at a time. That left a lot of time to think. That wasn’t the right word...to sceam! That’s it. Ranboo sat up and looked off towards the hill.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Tommy comes back tonight Ranboo would surprise him. The gamma giggled as he thought of his plan. He just giggled more when he thought of the first night the two of them met. How Tommy tackled him to the ground. In the words that Tommy would definitely use, paybacks a bitch. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is shorter then the ones I’m going to do it the future. This was basically made to set up the plot of the story. Yes this is a A/B/O fic. And there will be no smexy scenes. This is a totally platonic fanfic. You will understand when you read more of the book. I’m so excited for this.</p>
<p>Hope you liked the chapter. See you later!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>